


Never Alone

by skydark



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Roy/Al, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydark/pseuds/skydark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers are reuinted and find out they've shared a common theme. Who gets the spoils?  OT3, Roy/Ed/Al</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

They stared at each other; neither knew quite what to say. They had the habit of sharing _everything_. Every secret, desire, hope and fear, and in the end it boiled down to the fact that while they remained separate in form, it was not quite so in spirit.

It was still a bit of a shock, as the words tumbled from their lips. Both haltingly giving the other what they though was their darkest desire, that it came to shocking light how interwoven they truly were. The elder brother rubbed his face and turned to stare at the window, while the younger, _(wearing his flesh once again)_ , took the opportunity to study the faded throw rug beneath his shoes.

The both glanced at each other and then away, awkward and embarrassed as it where, to admit such things. Not matter how much of your soul was shared, there were just some things you might never admit to yourself. But if per chance you do you feel less burdened by it, lighter for the confession and resolute in your convictions.

More discussion was clearly necessary and it was ridiculous to come this far only to try and pretend it had never been spoken in the first place. Alphonse Elric was use to being the bendable, tractable member of the duo. He was the apologizer, the sympathizer and the voice of reason. As for Edward Elric, it was never quite determined what bill he actually fit. Sometimes he could slip into Alphonse’s role, _(in the way tame bulls might wander a china shop)_ , but more often than not he was the wild card. The joker in the deck of Kings played at random or at whim. Alphonse has come to accept long ago he was not the dynamic that made the name Elric such a mystic, he wasn’t upset about it, fame often brought infamy, something he would just as soon do without.

So they sat, opposite yet not opposed to each other, figuratively and literally and Al threw his hands into the air.

“So when did it happen for you?” he asked bluntly, meeting his brother’s startled gaze and folding his arms on his chest.

Edward’s cheeks tinted toward crimson and he cleared his throat nosily and tugged a bit at his collar. He was the elder after all, the trailblazer, not one to be lacking in the talents of verbosity.

“I guess it was when I was fifteen,” he ventured. “Although I remember having certain stirrings when I was younger.”

“Is that when you slept with him?” Al pressed.

Ed took a deep breath and nodded.

“Just after we got back from Xenotime, actually,” Ed said. “You were doing more research on the red water and had gone to the library, I knew he was working late. I didn’t mean for it to…I mean that is…well maybe I did.” Ed’s shoulders slumped a little. “But you should have seen the look on his face when I…when I uh…” Ed gave a little cough. “So when did it happen for you?” he returned.

“Fifteen seems to be the prime age,” Al said. “You were gone as we both know and I was out searching.” Al flipped his ponytail off his shoulder. “I had just come back from a rather fruitless mission and was feeling a little upset. I really think he meant to be comforting in ways other than physical but…we seem to be a like in our…tastes. I’m not sure what he got out of it, but I know what I did.” Al bit his bottom lip.

The both sat in silence to muddle over the situation; after all, it’s what they were good at…impossible things. But try as each might, they found no good solution to this problem. The logical thing was that brother defer to brother, who would have thought in this one instance that selfishness would rear its misshapen head?

Logic and pros and cons were needed.

“I had him first,” Ed said.

“I had him last,” Al said.

“I wasn’t here, it’s not quite fair, if I had been here then I’d still have him,” Ed pointed out.

“Your selflessness is a point well noted and I should feel ashamed to even bring it up, but I don’t think it’s fair to an extend you expect everything to just fall back into place, you were gone quite a while,” Al reasoned.

Good points were like walking in a circle, they never got you anywhere. Bad ones where needed to make progress.

“He said certain things to me,” Ed said. “Things you don’t say to a casual acquaintance.”

“I’m sure it’s very similar to what he use to murmur to the back of my neck,” Al retorted.

Edward tightened his jaw and lifted his eyebrow.

“He use to say them to me while I was biting the back of his neck,” and he flared his nostrils a bit and suppressed the threatening smile when Al’s eyes widened a bit.

“Probably to get you off his back,” Al growled, he knew the almost smirk look all to well.

“What would you know about it, it’s obviously a place you never visited,” Ed snorted.

Now the silent glaring reigned a bit, while posturing was planned and strategic withdrawals were made to wait for reinforcements. But they were brothers and they knew fighting never accomplished anything between them, _(other than to reinforce that Al was still superior at hand to hand, even without seven foot of steel to back him up)_.

“It’s all that bastards fault we’ve come to this,” Ed growled.

“Don’t blame him because we’re having issues with a resolution,” Al said.

“Now that I think about it, how dare that pervert lay hands on my little brother,” Ed snarled.

“It’s more the other way around,” Al said. “The who laid hands on who first bit, I mean,” he clarified.

Ed’s mouth gaped for a moment.

“Don’t tell me you played coy,” Al said.

“I didn’t make the first move,” Ed informed him, finding it difficult to meet Al’s eyes. “I just made myself accessible.”

It dawned on them at the precise moment, that this was something _new_. Something they’d never known about each other before. Each being who they were this filled them with an unexpected joy. Life was a changing experience and you continued to grow everyday.

“It’s funny how we reflect each other,” Al said excitedly.

“Our personalities aren’t as different as everyone thinks,” Ed agreed with a grin.

“You're right,” Al said, coming half way. “He really is a bastard for putting us in this situation.”

“Let’s not be to hard on him,” Ed met him there. “There were extenuating circumstances.”

“We are extenuating circumstances,” Al agreed drolly.

“Who gets him?” Ed asked and the room went still.

  
***

The logical solution was of course that they would all shake hands, have fond memories and go their separate ways. He did not see them to this point only to have them parted again.

He would be no party to that.

He’d protested their instance of ‘going to work things out’, telling them it was absurd, things had gotten beyond their control, _(it wasn’t unusual by any means, in fact it was the norm)_ , and nothing could be done about it.

 _I won’t choose and you won’t choose, it’s as simple as that!_

But they’d ignored him, because naturally they always know better than he did, it was infuriating and intoxicating. Aggravating when the blondest of the two gave a shit-eating grin and referred to him as ‘the prize mare’.

He almost came out of his skin at the sound of a knock on his door. He actually thought about hiding and feigning absence. Their persistence would be relentless and in the end it was just be better to get it over and done.

No matter how much it might hurt or how lonely he might be in the end.

***

After he’d let them in they all stood about in the living room, shifting uncomfortably and none of them speaking, they all looked at one another expectantly.

Roy could understand neither of them wanting to be the one to utter the damning words. It would be kinder then, for him to start and spare them further pain over the most obvious of decisions. He loved them too much to let this mar any future happiness they might have, they deserved so much, and they’d all worked to hard to achieve it.

“Where will you be going then, back to Risembool for a while?” he said straight off the bat.

Both brothers looked at him, a bit startled, then at each other, then back at him.

“We thought we’d be staying here in Central,” Al said.

“But we’ll need a bigger place,” Edward nodded.

 _It would be ungracious to ask them not to stay in Central, it would be selfish. He could hardly say… Please, I need some distance to get over the two of you._

“What do you see yourselves doing? Alchemy for hire?” Roy folded his arms, trying his best to keep nonchalance to the whole situation. He wasn’t sure if it was for their benefit or his own.

“I hadn’t thought that far in advance,” Ed muttered.

“I think alchemy for hire would be a good profession however,” Al nodded.

“I think you’re right, so we’ll need a place with room for a lab,” Ed said.

“A shed behind a house, in a fenced yard,” Al smiled. “That sounds nice.”

They both looked at Roy again, smiling, but their smiles faded abruptly at the sight of his face and Al moved forward first.

“You think we’re leaving you,” he said, reaching up to grab Roy’s folded arms and pull them down, wrapping his own arms around the man’s chest.

 _Al was staying…with him?_

“You stupid bastard,” Ed growled, moving forward as well. There was a moment of negotiation between the two brothers, working out how they could both put their arms around Roy comfortably.

He couldn’t move, he almost couldn’t breath, and it wasn’t for the arms around his chest.

 _Ed was staying with him?_

“You’re both staying?” Roy said faintly.

“We’ve always shared everything,” Al said, pressing his forehead against Roy’s cheek.

“This must be a serious wet dream for you,” Ed snickered.

He turned his face, kissed Al’s cheek, cupped the back of Edward’s head and pulled it forward, kissing the top of it.

***  
Wet dream was a demeaning term for what this was, no, this was heaven. He ran his tongue over the back of Al’s neck, followed that smooth line to his shoulder, then had to lift his head and groan when Ed mirrored the movement over the back of Roy’s own neck. The pace was slow, Roy letting Ed’s hot, careful thrusts carry him into Al. Al tilted his head back and moaned and once again Ed reflected with a moan of his own. Roy struggled to keep his pants silent, for their voices loved him as well as their bodies.

“Good thing you have…this damn big bed,” Ed groaned. “I love this fuckin’ bed.”

Ed always added such atmosphere with his romantic musings. Roy couldn’t help the grin, then his brow furrowed as Al tightened again and he couldn’t answer because his lips demanded to be pressed to Al’s flesh.

Al was trying to lift his hips despite the weight bearing down on him, Roy was trying to help, he wanted Al to lift his hips, he wanted to touch him, wrap his fingers around the boy’s cock. Ed wasn’t helping, he was trying to bury himself further than physically possible and Roy finally had to laugh a bit. Caught between lust and passion, order and chaos, two beautiful lovers, either alone was enough to overwhelm his senses and claim his soul.

He did manage to give a heave though and send them onto their sides, Ed slipped out for a moment and almost pulled Roy out of Al and Roy endured the frenzied pawing and remounting. Once Ed had settled again and the slow undulation was back underway, he was able to curl his hand over Al’s hip and claim him. The back of Al’s head hit his shoulder hard, Al’s long hair stuck to his sweaty chest. Ed’s automail hand was on Roy’s own hip, pressing and kneading. It astonished Roy he could have any coherency at all. Perhaps his logical mind was so determined to record the events for its later replaying pleasure it was putting in an extra effort.

The slow pace began to deteriorate; Ed’s harsh pants against the back of his neck were setting a new tempo. Al called encouragement and then, Roy’s mind began to leave him. Ed was filling him, it was burn and abandonment and ecstasy. Al was surrounding him, it was heat and desire and solace. He tried to stroke Al in time with the thrusts, but he couldn’t keep his mind on it. The mingled cries, the groans of the bed frame, the sound of flesh slapping flesh, the rustling of the sheets, he wasn’t sure who came first, and he really didn’t care. He moved his arm around Al’s waist and hooked one leg over Ed’s automail one, and they all just breathed in the after and clung.

***

Al was pillowed on his right shoulder and Ed on his left. Curiously Al reached across Roy and rubbed his brother’s shoulder and Ed smiled and sighed and mouthed Roy’s collarbone a little. Roy kept turning his head back and forth, still not sure this was quite real and if it wasn’t praying never to wake up.

“Ok so the bed is big enough, but the apartment isn’t,” Ed said and stretched, then reaching across to touch Al’s arm. Roy watched these gentle curious touches with a smile. It was inevitable, as long as they were going to share a bed, that Ed and Al might eventually become more intimate with each other. They had no problem being nude together, and no problem touching Roy together and no problem working in tandem to fuck Roy to death together. But during this first encounter as an newly established threesome they’d barely touched each other.

It was a tricky situation, this almost incest, and Roy knew he’d just let them have to work out their boundaries on their own. If they never went as far as to become lovers themselves that was fine, they could indeed share, they’d already proven it and he’d just have to work extra hard to please them both, he found he didn’t mind that prospect at all.

“You don’t mind moving, do you?” Al said, stretching his own body and leaning harder into Roy’s side, throwing his leg over Roy’s. His knee came up against Ed’s automail knee and both brothers looked down curiously but neither moved.

“Whatever you want is fine,” Roy said softly, first kissing Ed’s blonde head, then turning to kiss Al’s forehead.

“Hey…he can’t say ‘no’ to you, can he?” Ed grinned. “This is valuable information, he use to say ‘no’ to me all the time.”

 _Oh dear._

“I can say ‘no’ to you too,” Al informed his smirking sibling. “Just keep that in mind when you plot evil.”

“I don’t plot evil,” Ed said. “It only turns out sort of evil on accident sometimes.”

Al grinned and then leaned up and caught Roy’s mouth, making the older man moan. Al then moved down his jaw to the side of his neck and Ed scooted up for his turn at Roy’s lips and Roy tangled his fingers in Ed’s hair and stroked Al’s back with his other hand.

They settled again, comfortable, sated, to lazy to do much else.

“We’re all going to starve to death,” Ed said. “If we keep this up we’ll never get out of bed.”

“I can die happy now,” Roy informed them.

“There’s always take out,” Al informed them and yawned.

“Al will save us,” Roy told Ed. “He always kept me for being a disorganized wreck.”

“He’s annoyingly good at it,” Ed said wryly.

Al and Ed were both idly stroking over Roy’s body and the older man was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Roy’s eyes slipped closed just as Ed encountered Al’s hand on Roy’s stomach and flesh fingers laced with steel fingers without hesitation. They regarded each other over Roy’s chest as it began to rise and fall in the steady rhythm of sleep.

“The right decision,” Al whispered.

“Was there ever any doubt?” Ed whispered back.

Slowly they both leaned up, fingers still entwined and they leaned toward each other across their lover's body. When they kissed it was Ed who parted his lips first and Al who gently introduced his tongue. They leaned back after a moment, fingers never parting and looked down at the sleeping man between them.

It may not be what they had planned all those years ago, but the one thing they knew was they’d never be apart…and he’d never be alone.


End file.
